罪 x 罰
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Pemuda itu bergelut di keadaan yang ia benci setelah menemukan sebuah topeng—dirinya sendiri.—dan terlebih dari itu, 'sang penjual topeng'. AU dengan setting P3 dan karakter P2, Kanji/Naoto/Rise, Yosuke/Chie dan pairing lain.


**Rating. **Teen/R-15

**Genre. **Suspense/Crime

**Disclaimer.**

Persona 2: Innocent Sin / Eternal Punisment, Persona 3 / FES / Portable serta Persona 4 / Golden / The Animation / Arena © ATLUS.

**Summary.**

P4. Pemuda itu bergelut di keadaan yang ia benci setelah menemukan sebuah topeng—dirinya sendiri.—dan terlebih dari itu, 'sang penjual topeng'. AU dengan setting P3 dan karakter P2, Kanji/Naoto/Rise, Yosuke/Chie dan pairing lain.

**A/N. **

Ehem, halooo~ udah lama saya pengen buat cerita dimana Kanji serius. (Oke, saya emang suka Kanji ngebanyol /plak). Karena kepikiran sama Kanji/Rise dan udah lama ga buat twist, jadi beginilah adanya. Ini juga bagian dari rikuesnya **Hikaru Tamano**-chan #plak yang kepengen Yosuke/Chie angst, maaf ya pairnya ga utama soalnya saya ga pandai sama pair satu itu ' 'a

Eniwei, lanjut! Saya tunggu reviewnya dan maaf OOC-nya!

* * *

罪x 罰  
**-Dosa x Pembalasan-**

2012 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

_Banyak hal di dunia ini yang perlu kau ketahui._

Malam itu ia tengah berjalan menapaki pekarangan sepi, menuju sebuah toko 24 jam guna membeli minuman sekedar sebelum kembali ke meja belajarnya. Menatap langit yang berada di atasnya, ditemani bulan dan angin. Malam itu sama seperti malam lain, dilaluinya sendiri tanpa keberadaan siapapun di sekelilingnya.

_Lagipula, mana ada yang mau mencari masalah dengan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang bertampang jauh dari kata baik?_

Rambut di cat dengan warna lumayan polos, tindik, bahkan bekas luka—tidaklah sang calon dokter sangat terlihat karismatik? Sosoknya yang lumayan kurus pun kadang diperhintungkan, tidak sedikit orang menganggapnya hanya _gangster_, padahal ia terhormat, ia memiliki posisi sebagai penggerak dunia medis di masa depan—

_Dunia ada satu, namun pecahannya seperti kaca—berserakan dan banyak._

Jago bertahan hidup adalah andalannya, yang ia butuhkan hanya sejumlah uang dan tempat untuk bernaung. Lepas dari keluarganya nun jauh di kota pedalaman, ia menapaki kota pendidikan yang ia huni saat ini. Tatsumi Port Island, sebuah kota yang memang menarik dengan hias tata kota selayaknya bintang tak sempurna. Gekkoukan-_daigaku_ ialah salah satu pilihan para pencari ilmu di Jepang saat ini, lokasinya ada di tengah-tengah, terpisah dengan kota padat Iwato-dai di Minato-ku.

Tatsumi Kanji memilih untuk berdomisili di sebuah tempat kos di jantung kota Iwato-dai, tidak memilih Tatsumi Port Island akibat pemiliknya yang menjual mahal. Dengan menetapkan Hagakure Ramen di pertokoan Iwatodai sebagai tempat _kecengannya, _ia nyaris tiap malam menghabiskan waktu disana bila tidak ada tugas, entah mengobrol dengan pasutri penjaganya yang menyambil menjaga toko buku tua atau sekedar lalu bersama senpai-nya yang selalu bermain gitar disana, Mishina Eikichi.

_Hari ini berbeda—_

Sekarang Kanji melalui pertokoan Iwato-dai di mana sebuah kantor bersituasi di sebelah warung Takoyaki yang terpintas terdengar asing di telinga, terutama apa yang mereka kerjakan. Dirinya juga kenal pemilik disana. Lampu dalam kantor itu masih menyala terang, tanda bahwa belum ditutupnya usaha tersebut di malam ini.

_Kuzunoha Detective Agency_

Menekan bel dan disusul dengan membuka pintu besar, Kanji masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana ada tiga orang. Dua diantaranya detektif yang sudah ia kenali seperti biasa mereka dengan cara berpakaiannya yang formal menampilkan citra profesional, dan salah satunya tampak seperti klien karena parasnya yang asing di mata Kanji.

"Yo, Naoto, Tamaki-san!" serunya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, hei, Tatsumi-kun!" seru wanita berambut cokelat tua pendek. "Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan kami hanya mengobrol dengan teman kami Tatsuya-kun."

Menunjuk pria berambut cokelat terang dengan jaket merah yang bisa dibilang selera Kanji, pria itu hanya menampilkan senyum bisnisnya pada Kanji yang baru datang. Tamaki ialah pemilik Kuzunoha Detective Agency ini sekarang dan Shirogane Naoto yang merupakan teman kecil Kanji bekerja di sana sebagai detektif _part-time_.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melayangkan salam pada Tamaki serta Naoto dan berlalu di samping Kanji.

_Hari ini, sebuah malam indah bermandikan cahaya bulan untuk bertransaksi._

Berjalan dengan kepala tegak, pria itu meninggalkan kantor Kuzunoha. Kanji pun menggantikan posisinya di sofa dan dengan sigap Tamaki menyulap cangkir kopi menjadi cangkir teh baru tepat di hadapan Kanji. Seperti biasa, sang pelajar itu memberikan aplaus sederhana atas perlakuan hebat tersebut. Naoto memposisikan diri untuk berada di sofa seberang Kanji, berdiri dan bersandar di sofa, tepatnya.

Naoto merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan buku saku bersampul cokelat, "Tidak ada kerja kasar untuk bagianmu hari ini, Kanji-san." Jelas Naoto seraya membalik beberapa halaman di bukunya dengan satu jari. "Datanglah kemari esok hari, mungkin ada pekerjaan untukmu."

Kanji mendengus, "Kalian para _Persona-user_ tidak memiliki satupun kasus hari ini? Wow, keren," tukasnya. "Biasanya banyak komplain soal populasi pengguna Persona di kota atau kericuhan akibat _Shadow Extraction Game, Persona Game _atau bahkan _Persona Black Market..._"

Sumaru terkenal dengan membludaknya komunitas pengguna 'sisi lain dari koin'—atau yang mereka sebut, _Persona_. Mereka dibedakan menjadi pemilik legal dan ilegal. Seorang disebut legal apabila memiliki garis keturunan pemakai _Persona _seperti klan Kuzunoha, atau melengkapi syarat _Persona Game, _di mana empat orang berkumpul membentuk persegi dan memenuhi kewajiban ritual. _Persona _bisa juga di dapat dengan _Shadow Extraction—_menarik bayangan—walau cara ini terbilang ilegal karena kemungkinannya kecil, kebanyakan peserta permainan kecanduan dan berakhir naas dengan tersedot _Shadow_ mereka sendiri. Cara lain adalah _Persona Black Market—_pasar gelap penjual topeng-topeng berkelas tinggi yang tentu harganya tidak murah, seseorang harus menukarkan apa yang berharga baginya sebagai jaminan untuk memakai _Persona—_entah matamu, atau bahkan pacar sampai orangtuamu. Belum di hitung dengan kompensasi pemakaian _Persona_, sesuai kutipan beberapa sumber.

Tamaki balas bicara, "Hari ini tidak ada, sampai-sampai Tatsuya-kun kebingungan~"

"Begitu...ya?" pemuda itu menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang, "Andai aku punya Persona, setidaknya aku akan mendapat uang lebih mudah..."

"—Kontrak Persona legal seperti kami sulit didapat, kau tahu itu, Kanji-san." Naoto menghela nafas. "_Persona Game_ merupakan salah satu media untuk mendapatkan kontrak legal, namun seringkali malah membunuh pemainnya atau memunculkan _Shadow_ skala besar."

Wanita yang lebih senior di sana kembali menyela, "Kalau kau bisa ambil ujian untuk masuk ke klan Kuzunoha, setidaknya kau bisa dapat satu. Atau kau coba saja ke Black Market dan benda berhargamu akan di ambil mereka~"

"Tch, aku lebih memilih menjadi dokter," Kanji menggeleng. "Oh...ya, apa kabar dengan _dealer _di BM Persona itu? Sudah tertangkap?"

"Ni~hil! Kami tidak menemukannya, walau Sukuna-Hikona sudah mencari ke pelosok kota!" Tamaki melempar file folder ke arah Kanji. "Dealer ini cukup...taktis, sepertinya. Menurut info Tatsuya, dia wanita, namun belum jelas."

"Bukan waria, kan?"

"Itu pertanyaan tidak penting, Kanji-san."

x x x

Seperti biasa, Kanji Tatsumi hanya melambatkan jalan sebelum sampai di rumahnya yang sudah terbilang dekat dari tempatnya berpijak. Setelah berpisah dengan Naoto separuh jalan kereta, dirinya menemukan bayangannya dalam kesendiriannya, juga keramaian yang lain daripada biasanya.

Ada polisi, beberapa orang di sekitar losmennya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah polisi pria berpakaian informal yang terlihat mendominasi dibanding seluruh rekannya. Namun Kanji acuh-tak-acuh menyelip di sepinya kota tersebut.

"_AKU MENCIUM BAUNYA DARI UJUNG GANG SANA!"_

Mendadak teriakan, disusul dengan deru hantaman beberapa biji peluru mewarnai sisi punggung Kanji. Alih-alih menjadi saksi bisu, Kanji tetap berjalan pergi, mencoba untuk menganggap segala hal di belakangnya itu hanya sebuah pertengkaran kucing belaka.

"_LARI BODOH, LARI! JANGAN BIARKAN DEALER ITU KABUR!"_

Kata-kata itu seketika membuat bulu roma Kanji terpanggil. Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika ia menapaki sebuah taman yang berada di seberang losmennya. Sebuah taman dengan kuil kecil yang tentu sepi pengunjung saat malam—kuil Tatsuhime. Berusaha menutupi keberadaannya dari polisi yang mulai memobilisasi dengan senjata di tangan, sang pemuda menarik _scalpel_ dari jaketnya sebagai pelindung diri. Menarik nafasnya, Kanji mengambil arah berlawanan dari para polisi yang menyebar dari Iwatodai Strip Mall, Kanji menetapkan diri untuk berada di kuil Tatsuhime.

Benar saja, suara langkah tertatih tiba di telinganya, Kanji pun melirik dari arahnya bersembunyi, untuk menemukan gadis kurus dengan luka tembak di beberapa sisi tubuh yang terlihat tidak membahayakan nyawanya. Istilahnya, gadis malang itu terserempet peluru. Apa gadis itu hanya korban tembak lari? Sayangnya bukan, dari gerak-geriknya Kanji sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Kau, Persona dealer?" gertak Kanji, menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu tepat di depan kuil Tatsuhime.

Tak ada cahaya takut di iris cokelatnya, malah, ia sangat tenang untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain menjawab. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau pasti orang awam."

"Jelaskan nanti, aku akan segera membawamu ke Kuzunoha."

"Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar alasanku ada di sini, hei, tuan?" gadis itu menyela. "Atau kau mau melihat barang daganganku?"

Kanji menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tertarik membeli topeng."

"Oh ya, tapi bagaimana kalau keadannya...seperti ini?" gadis itu berjalan mendekati Kanji seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kartu. "Di sekitar sini banyak anak-anak melakukan Shadow Extraction dan _Shadow_ mereka akan menyerang manusia terdekat? Kau tetap tidak tergerak untuk membeli?"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan adu mulut mereka, sosok hitam bermunculan dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak, melayang ke arah utama kuil di mana mereka berdua berbicang. Kanji mencoba untuk melontarkan pisau bedah kesayangannya ke arah salah satu _Shadow_, dan dengan indahnya ditelan mentah-mentah.

"Tadi di kejar polisi, sekarang ini...?" gadis itu menarik nafas. Ia menarik beberapa kartu dari sakunya, menjadikan kartu yang ia pegang ada lima buah. "Baiklah tuan-sok-kuat di sana, kau diam saja di sana kalau kau tidak mau terbunuh."

Gadis itu menatap rombongan yang datang dan merentangkan tangannya, memamerkan lima kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"_Persona."_

Berikutnya terdengar suara seperti pergesekan kartu dengan udara, dan beberapa sosok transparan namun karismatik bermaterialisasi di udara—itulah yang mereka sebut _Persona_. Tidak hanya satu seperti Sukuna-Hikona yang biasa dipanggil oleh Naoto, lima sosok berada di hadapannya sekarang dan gadis yang mengendalikannya sama sekali tidak merasa ada beban dalam mengendalikannya. Dengan mudah dirinya mengatur pembagian tugas kelima Persona tersebut, membuat Kanji terpukau sejenak.

Jumlah Shadow mulai menipis, namun di susul dengan kedatangan Shadow berikutnya yang lebih parah. Semua Shadow itu melayang.

"Cih," keluh gadis itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Mengeluarkan satu kartu lagi, gadis itu menelan ludah. Kanji merasakan gerak-gerik berbeda dirinya, sangat berbeda dari dirinya yang tadi memanggil lima kartu tanpa hambatan.

'_Tatsumi-san, Persona ilegal adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan untuk di dapat.'_

'_Kenapa, kau tanya? Pengorbanan mereka tidak sedikit untuk mendapatkan satu.'_

'_Kuyakin seluruh dealer itu punya Persona. Sayangnya mereka tidak punya cara seperti Kuzunoha untuk mendapatkannya.'_

'_Kuzunoha melatih pengguna Persona. Sementara mereka? Mereka hanya menghabiskan batas hati mereka sendiri untuk memakainya.'_

'_Maksudmu kalimatku memalukan? Persona itu benar-benar sama dengan hatimu, lho?'_

"Hei, tung—"

"Keluarlah—"

Sosok Persona yang telah ia panggil sebelumnya melakukan penghabisan lebih cepat setelah sang pemain kartu itu tengah memanggil Persona-nya. Sementara Persona yang satu ini hanya berada di sisinya dan—seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu.

_Yang mana miliknya yang sebenarnya—kelima Persona itu atau sosok itu?_

_**DUAK.**_

Sayang aksi tersebut terhenti dengan hentakan salah satu Shadow yang berpasangan ke arah gadis itu, menghempaskannya sampai ke arah Kanji. Sesigap mungkin sang calon dokter berlutut dan menangkap gadis yang terhempas itu dengan tubuhnya.

"A—AAGH—AAAH!"

Cairan merah mulai mengucur dari beberapa titik tubuh gadis yang di pegangnya itu, seperti luka baru terbuka, namun baru saja mengeluarkan darah. Mengherankan dan menakjubkan di mata Kanji secara bersamaan. Sebagai satuan medis, Kanji melakukan pertolongan dengan merelakan beberapa kain yang melekat di bajunya sebagai penutup luka, berusaha agar gadis itu tetap bernyawa.

"U...Ukh—Uhuk," ia masih berusaha bicara. "Jadi...ini akhirku, ya?"

Iris cokelat kehitamannya itu menatap orang diatasnya nanar. Lama-kelamaan Shadow menuju ke arah mereka dengan mereka sebagai pusat keroyokan. Namun Kanji tidak berkata apapun, hanya menahan nafas melihat pemandangan alam yang tidak terlihat nyata namun terjadi di hadapannya—_entitas yang berkebalikan, Shadows dan Persona._

"Kau mau dengar...pesan akhirku?" gadis itu tampak memegang sebuah kartu, kartu kosong. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia menyerahkan kartu tersebut ke tangan Kanji yang sudah berlumuran darah miliknya. "Kalau kau...mau hidup."

Tangan gadis itu tergeletak lemah, Kanji memegang kartu pemberiannya erat, sementara para makhluk kelaparan sudah di ambang pintu. Alih-alih berdiri menantang, meninggalkan tubuh di sana, Kanji datang dan berteriak, menggenggam kartunya perlahan.

_Aku memanggilmu_

_Kau menjawabku_

_Karena kau dan aku satu_

_Kau dan aku_

_(Sebenarnya yang memanggilmu siapa, aku atau kau?)_

_Karena kau—_

_Kau adalah—_

"PERSONAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—_**Aku.**_

Cahaya biru merayap keluar, berlomba-lomba menuju langit dari tanah seperti merindukannya, menembus awan pekat dan menimbulkan secerca bekas di langit bagai menghujamnya. Sekejap mata terbuai dengan pandangan cahaya, terurailah angin menjadi sang pembawa petir.

_Take-Mikazuchi—_

x x x

"_Sanada-buchou, ada cahaya dari langit Tatsuhime."_

Kala itu para polisi tengah sibuk menyelami kota demi menemukan satu dealer Persona remeh yang terlalu mereka remehkan. Salah satu polisi berpangkat tinggi yang berdiam di pos-nya ialah Sanada Akihiko. Pria dengan surai keperakan itu baru saja menangkap transmisi bawahannya yang berkata tentang penemuan aneh.

"Aku perintahkan semua unit untuk menjauhi Kuil Tatsuhime. Kuulangi, **semua unit.**"

/"MAZIONGA!"/

_Petir._

"Kau lihat, Chie. Itu cahaya—" ucap sang dokter, seringai yang tidak biasa di wajahnya terpampang. "—Persona di dunia baru."

/"KILL RUSH!"/

_Amukan getir._

"Lihat, bintang itu bagus sekali—tapi aku yakin kamu tidak tahu estetika, Stupei."

Tiga orang yang tidak ingin melihat ke belakang tengah berada bersama, untuk keperluan lembur hingga malam.

"Kurasa itu bukan bintang, Yuka-tan. Kau setuju kan, Ai-chan?"

/"HEAAAAH!"/

_Tangan yang tidak berhenti menusuk._

"_Chin-yan_! Kau lihat, kau lihat? Langit bersinar saaangat terang barusan."

/"MATI KAU!"/

_Amarah yang tak kunjung letup._

"Itu—apa?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah tengah melukis di tengah-tengah malam, kanvas masih di tangan.

x x x

Melupakan keberadaan pisau bedah, Kanji berlari menerjang dengan kedua belah tangan, entah meninju atau melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan benda-benda hitam di depannya menjadi dua, bahkan lebih. Dengan sosok raksasa di belakangnya, ia tidak lagi ragu. Sosok Kanji Tatsumi tidak berhenti mengamuk di bawah cahaya rembulan yang menyinarinya sepi. Membiarkan sosok yang tergeletak di posisinya tadi menonton dengan mata tertutup.

.

.

.

"_Selamat datang di Velvet Room."_

Hentakan Kanji terhenti, sempurna. Matanya mendadak terhalang oleh seluruh cahaya putih yang menangkap retinanya, berbeda jauh dari _Shadow-Shadow _berwarna hitam barusan. Tangannya yang sedaritadi memilah-milah gumpalan hitam sirna terganti oleh kehampaan. Hatinya tak lagi gusar dengan musuh yang datang tanpa habisnya. Bibirnya tatkala memanggil-manggil _Persona _yang senantiasa membantunya di medan perang, atau menghujat habis makhluk hitam itu. Indra penciumannya tidak lagi kaku dengan bau kematian. Sementara, telinganya berdengung mendengar suara bening—

"_Selamat datang di Velvet Room."_

Cahaya putih di sekelilingnya terpecah menjadi warna yang berbeda. Kini ia berada di ruangan yang cukup besar, seperti toko yang sesak penuh dengan isi; seperti kaleng, kardus, entah apa yang bisa Kanji lihat dan hitung. Di depannya hanya ada satu meja konter sepanjang ruangan itu, membatasi dirinya dengan orang lain di baliknya. Sosok yang memiliki surai biru yang hitam tertimpa cahaya, dengan gelas sebiru langit.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room." pemuda itu mengucapkannya sekali lagi. "Namaku Minato, pemilik toko topeng ini—Velvet Room."

Tak kuasa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pemuda itu lanjut bercengkerama.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi klienku. Kau adalah _Persona-user_ yang tidak ilegal, namun tidak juga legal..." ia bersuara. "Ini semua berkat _Wild Card_ yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu yang membawamu ke tokoku. Entah dari mana dia dapat itu, heheh."

Kanji tetap tidak berkutik.

Minato membungkuk setengah, "Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, klienku."

.

.

.

Kini, Kanji melihat kembali kuil Tatsuhime yang sepi. Tidak ada apapun, semua makhluk itu telah sirna dan bersisa orang yang telah menolongnya, masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Selarut apapun, Kanji tahu tempat ia harus kembali ketika menemukan pasien—klinik tempat praktek seniornya, klinik Iwatodai yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

x x x

00:05, Klinik Iwatodai

"Senpai, aku pulang..."

Membuka pintu besar dan masuk ke klinik yang cukup besar itu, Kanji menemukan seniornya tengah membaca buku di sofa ruang tunggu yang ia taruh di tengah, seberang meja resepsionis. Yang membuat senpai-nya itu terbelalak tentulah gadis yang Kanji bawa di punggungnya; gadis yang bernoda darah.

"Bawa dia ke ruang praktek, cepat." komandonya, "Kau sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama, kan?"

Tak menunggu jawaban, Kanji dan seniornya bergegas. Membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidur pasien, melakukan pemeriksaan vital dan berkala—mencari tanda-tanda yang mungkin membahayakan gadis itu.

"Yosuke-senpai, dia—"

"Biarkan dia istirahat, sudah tidak apa-apa." pria bersurai jingga itu menunjuk pintu. "Untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan hubungi Iori-senpai untuk datang memeriksanya.

Sebelum Kanji sempat untuk mengambil inisiatif lain, pria itu angkat bicara lagi, "—Kau juga tidur sana walau besok libur." sergahnya. "Panggilkan saja Arisato-san di lantai tiga untuk membantuku."

Mengangguk pelan, pemuda tegap itu menarik kakinya keluar ruangan, mendaki undakan tangga hingga mencapai tingkat tiga. Klinik Iwatodai ini terdiri atas lima lantai dan merupakan renovasi dari entah-apa-bangunan-sebelumnya. Di lantai bawah lengkap untuk praktek, di lantai kedua ada alat-alat medis lain, arsip ada di lantai keempat, dan lantai ketiga digunakan sebagai kamar tidur bagi Kanji, Yosuke, Iori—senpai mereka—dan beberapa dokter dan satu suster. Menuruti perintah seniornya yang tegas, Kanji menuju kamar setelah selesai mengontak Arisato Minako, suster yang ada di sana.

x x x

"Jadi dia pengguna Persona ilegal, Yosuke-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu saat sedang praktek, Arisato-san."

"Kenapa Kanji bisa menemukannya, ya? Apa karena ada sinar barusan?"

"Mana kutahu, yang bisa kusimpulkan gadis ini—ada dalam bahaya. Dia penjual topeng juga, kan? Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga polisi atau Kuzunoha kemari."

"Siapa, nama gadis ini? Untuk arsip, tentu saja."

"Kanji bilang dari identitasnya, nama gadis ini—_Kujikawa Rise_."

* * *

**[part prologue. the mask dealer – end.]**

**to be continued**


End file.
